1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an FM noise reducing circuit for reducing multipath noises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On receiving an FM broadcasting with an FM receiver, there often occurs interference between waves directly reaching the receiver from a transmitting antenna and reflected waves, i.e. so-called multipath signals, reaching there after being reflected by buildings and the like, thus generating multipath distortion or multipath noises in outputs of the receiver. Those multipath noises are large in an FM radio receiver for use in an automotive vehicle which receives a broadcast while running and it is difficult to avoid such noises.
In this connection, there have conventionally been proposed means of attenuating high range components in response to signal intensity or blending both outputs from the right and left channels. These means are certainly effective in regions where the electric field is weak. However, they are not effective enough for multipath noises generated in regions where the electric field is intermediate or strong.